leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy/History
Previous Lore 2nd= " may be small, but - or her - is not." While other young yordle girls played skip-step and braided wreathes out of posies, Poppy spent her youth earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun, her father, was finest smith. The only thing he loved as much as his work was his young daughter, Poppy - named for the sprightly sounds of the sparks that leapt from his ever-burning forge. He swelled with pride the day she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. Poppy immediately took to his art, demonstrating a natural gift for smithing, which Blomgrun honed with devoted instruction. One day, a Demacian general named Florin Berell commissioned Blomgrun to craft a helm, glorious beyond comparison. Blomgrun toiled away on this project, determined to present Florin with his finest work. He let Poppy set the center jewel, entrusting her with the most important piece. When the pair finished, they departed for to deliver it in person. Word of the general's order, however, was leaked to the High Command, and two Noxian assassins were dispatched to intercept the delivery. Blomgrun was able to occupy the assassins long enough for Poppy to escape with the prized helm. She watched helplessly from the brush as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm the rest of the way to Demacia alone. She refused payment for it, saying that no amount would compensate for her father's life. Instead, she offered it as a gift, honoring her father's final intentions. Florin saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, and requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. |-|1st= While other young yordles would play skip-step and make wreathes out of braided posies, was earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun was a well-respected armorsmith, and he named his daughter for the sprightly sounds that accompanied the sparks leaping from his ever-burning forge. He was filled with pride when she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, . One day, Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of the charge was leaked to the High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route. Though Poppy escaped with the helm, she helplessly watched as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. Previous Abilities , she reduces the excess amount by 50%. |targeting = Self-targeted |affects = Self-targeted |notes = Valiant Fighter's damage reduction is calculated after resistances. }} Poppy's next basic attack is enhanced to deal up to a cap. |description2 = Devastating Blow resets Poppy's basic attack timer. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |targeting = On-hit effect |damagetype = |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies on-hit effects and can as normal (only the attack damage portion can, the damage will remain magic) but does not affect structures. * Devastating Blow cannot be or but can be and/or negated if Poppy is . |spellshield = will block the ability. |affects = Enemies |notes = * Devastating Blow has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. * An enemy target must have a minimum maximum health}} in order to reach Devastating Blow's maximum bonus damage ( ) }} Poppy gains }} and }} for 5 seconds every time she deals or takes damage, stacking up to 10 times. |description2 = Poppy gains maximum Paragon of Demacia stacks and for 5 seconds. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Self-targeted buff |affects = Self |notes = Paragon of Demacia has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. }} Poppy dashes to the target enemy, dealing them and them along with her. If they collide with terrain, she deals them and them for seconds. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Unit-targeted |damagetype = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block both the displacement and the damage, causing Poppy to stop short of her target. |affects = Enemies |notes = * Heroic Charge applies spell effects twice (once when Poppy hits her target and once she stuns them against a wall) * Poppy can use Heroic Charge to go through walls (provided her target is on the opposite side when she casts) * Heroic Charge interacts with impassable player-created terrain ( , , , ) }} Poppy focuses the target enemy champion for the next few seconds, dealing them increased damage and becoming immune to all effects not originating from her target for the duration. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Self-targeted buff |spellshield = true |affects = Self |notes = * Diplomatic Immunity blocks all damage from all sources (including }}) except the Nexus Obelisk, Diplomatic Immunity's target, and their respective pets. * Diplomatic Immunity can target champion clones ( , , , ) to turn Poppy invulnerable to the champion who spawned them (and by extension the entire enemy team) * Diplomatic Immunity's damage amplification can be removed with (the invulnerability will remain until either Poppy or her target die) }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Poppy OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Poppy Poppy NoxusSkin old.jpg|1st Noxus Poppy Poppy NoxusSkin old2.jpg|2nd Noxus Poppy Poppy LollipoppySkin old.jpg|1st Lollipoppy Poppy LollipoppySkin old2.jpg|2nd Lollipoppy Poppy BlacksmithSkin old.jpg|1st Blacksmith Poppy Poppy RagdollSkin old.jpg|1st Ragdoll Poppy Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin old.jpg|1st Battle Regalia Poppy Poppy ScarletHammerSkin old.jpg|1st Scarlet Hammer Poppy |-|China= Poppy OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Poppy Poppy NoxusSkin Ch.jpg|Noxus Poppy Poppy BlacksmithSkin Ch.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Poppy LollipoppySkin Ch.jpg|Lollipoppy Poppy RagdollSkin Ch.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Poppy ScarletHammerSkin Ch.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy Patch History ** If she stuns an enemy with it and that enemy is then stunned by another effect during Heroic Charge's stun, the second stun is no longer removed when Heroic Charge's stun expires. ;V9.16 * ** and activates properly when she casts Heroic Charge in specific combos. ;V9.15 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40% from 35%. ;V9.14 * ** If Poppy stops a movement ability, the enemy is and by 25% for 2 seconds. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Bonus movement speed increased to 35% from 30%. ;V9.8 * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ;V8.14 * ** *** No longer display base skin VFX when an enemy destroys the buckler. ;V8.12 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.10 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Buckler bonus range increased to 350 from 300. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Increased armor ratio reduced to from . ** Increased magic resistance ratio reduced to from . * ** Range increased to 475 from 425. * ** Uncharged attack now makes the enemies targetable. ** Uncharged attack knockup duration reduced to seconds from 1. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Charged missile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ;V8.8 * ** Recall and spell SFX have been restored and no longer use base SFX. ;V8.4 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 56. ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** No longer play her initial spawn song during her first respawn. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.13 * ** Target's maximum health ratio increased to from . ;V7.1 * ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * ** Uncharged spell now deals 50% reduced damage. *** Uncharged spell damage reduced to from . ;V6.21 * ** *** Sound effects playing slightly before visual ones when Poppy picks up her buckler. ;V6.17 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Bonus resistances increased to 15% from 12%. ;V6.14 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Shield increased to % maximum health}} from 15. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from . ;V6.7 * ** Bonus attack range reduced to 300 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to | }} from | }}. ** Health ratio increased to | }} from . * ** Range reduced to 425 from 525. ;V6.4 * ** Full charge damaging epic monsters twice. ;V6.3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** 80% reduced damage to minions. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Instant-cast displacement duration reduced to 1 second from . ;V6.2 * ** Buckler does not return to Poppy if target dies before reaching them. ** Buckler returns to Poppy when , , , , or trigger. ** Buckler begins to fade earlier when about to expire (duration unchanged). * ** Will only automatically aim towards Poppy's target if cursor does not move significantly after casting . ;V6.1 * ** Automatically aims towards Poppy's target if cast during . ;V5.24 * Full Relaunch ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for , , , , , and . ** New voiceover. ** New lore. ** - *** Every seconds, Poppy's next basic attack gains , hurling her buckler at her target and dealing bonus magic damage. The buckler ricochets off the target to land on the floor nearby and Poppy can pick it up to shield herself for for seconds (enemies can step on the buckler to destroy it) If Iron Ambassador kills the target, the buckler does not fall to the ground but instead ricochets directly to Poppy. ** - *** Poppy slams the ground, dealing physical damage (80% against minions) and cracking the ground, slowing enemies in the area by %. After 1 second, the ground erupts dealing the same damage again. *** Cooldown: . *** Cost: . ** - *** Poppy's total armor and total magic resistance are increased by 12%, doubled when she falls below . *** Poppy gains % bonus movement speed and creates a zone around herself for the next seconds. Enemies who attempt to dash into or within the area knocked down and take magic damage. *** Cooldown: . *** Cost: 50. ** *** Damage changed to physical from magic. *** Initial damage changed to from . *** Secondary damage changed to from . *** Stun duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. *** Cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . ** - *** Poppy begins charging, slowing herself by 15% but increasing Keeper's Verdict's smash range and displacement distance over the next (Keeper's Verdict is canceled and the cooldown is refunded by 75% if Poppy doesn't cast again after 4 seconds). *** Poppy smashes the ground, sending out a fissure in the target direction that deals physical damage to every non-champion it passes through. When the fissure collides with an enemy champion, a massive hammer erupts from the ground, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies in a tiny area and knocking all enemy champions hit an enormous distance towards their Summoning Platform (enemy champions are untargetable while being displaced). *** Cooldown: . *** Cost: 100. ;V4.16 * ** Interacts with player-created terrain ( , , , ) ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V3.10 * ** Poppy retaining previous movement or attack commands after dashing. ** Poppy briefly stuttering after dashing. ;V3.8 * ** Updated to be more responsive when detecting terrain. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Incorrectly damaging wards. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Icon has a stack counter. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Movement commands issued before Poppy finishes dashing causing targets to not be damaged again or stunned when colliding with terrain. ** Poppy attacking any enemy but the one she dashed to. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Poppy will attempt to attack the target champion after dashing. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Shield texture updated. * ** Several unintended interactions with (Poppy pushing herself past her target). ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Particles not displaying for full duration at Ranks 2 and 3. ** Duration not increasing in tooltip when ranking up. ** Duration increase not displaying in rank-up tooltip. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Resets Poppy's basic attack timer on-cast. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Casting while rooted. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Being affected by dodge chance. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * ** Cost changed to from . * ** Cost changed to from . ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Breaks . * ** Breaks . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Targets sometimes not reviving ( , , ). ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Casting while rooted. * ** Affected enemies being unable to target Poppy if they use while active. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Updated to be more precise. ** Incorrectly interrupting channels. ** Being unavailable to cast while is active. * ** Poppy being able to kill while is active. ;V1.0.0.70 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Poppy